See The Sea
by Rasha013
Summary: When Hibari's lover is gone for a long time, he gets sad. Then he meets someone new. His new lover is like a sea, deep and passionate. 6918, D18


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, nor do I make any money with this fic.

**Title:** See The Sea

**Summary: **When Hibari's lover is gone for a long time, he gets sad. Then he meets someone new. His new lover is like a sea, deep and passionate.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** 6918, D18

**Warnings: **yaoi, cheating

**AN: **For thPeekaBoo's KHR Writing Contest. 7th round.

* * *

The phone rang, and rang. No one was picking it up. The whole apartment was silent and there were no weird sounds or background noises. Only silence.

After a few rings, an answering machine picked up.

"**Hello, you've reached Dino and Kyoya. We're currently unavailable. We will call you back as soon as we can. Please leave a message after the signal."** A soft male voice said and there was a high-pitched noise, a beep.

"Kyoya..." The same voice as the one on the automatic message said, "Please pick up..." The man almost begged. His voice was full of sadness and sorrow, nothing like the cheerful tone he had when recording the message. "Please..." The man's voice ran through the empty place. It was like he was talking to a wall. In a way, he was.

"Are you going to talk to me again?" He asked. "Ever?"

There was a slight rustling sound on the other line.

"Are you going to ignore me...? Are you going to ignore my calls?" The man asked again.

"Are you really able to ignore me?" He asked then, sounding a bit frustrated already.

"I miss you." He said, calming down. His voice was barely a whisper. If there wasn't for the phone receiver, it would be inaudible and easily passed as an unimportant rustle.

"I think about you all the time. I cannot sleep anymore without looking at your picture beforehand." The man sounded embarrassed for admitting that. "You're always called me a loser for doing that," There was a small chuckle on the other side. The person breathed into the receiver. A sigh.

"I am sorry Kyoya." The person's voice dropped again, as if recalling something bad that had happened.

"I'll call you again tomorrow. I love you." The person said and ended the call.

The apartment was silent again.

There was a picture next to the phone. It showed two men—a blonde and a dark raven. The blonde had his arm around the raven, and was in the process of giving him a kiss on the lips. The raven was clearly resisting, trying to push the noisy blonde away from himself. A small pink blush dusted his cheeks, indicating that he wasn't as against it as it seemed. What mattered was that they both had smiles on their faces, and there was no sign of any worries. They were carefree.

The windows were open, together with a door that led to a balcony. The white curtains were swinging, moving, dancing with a slow breeze that was blowing and coming into the empty apartment. On the balcony, a man stood.

He was young, wearing only his dark trousers that weren't buttoned and hanging low on his hips because of that. His face was unreadable. It didn't show any emotions. It was empty, like a blank board. The phone rang again. The man seemed unfazed by the ringing.

He had heard it, but chose to ignore it completely.

The answering machine picked up again.

"**Hello, you've reached Dino and Kyoya. We're currently unavailable. We will call you back as soon as we can. Please leave a message after the signal."**

"Kyoya..." Another male voice said. It was deeper than the previous voice. "I need to see you again tonight. Let's meet down at the beach at nine." The voice suggested. "I'll bring the wine, you bring the blanket. See you there." And the man ended the call.

The man on the balcony glanced into the apartment and at the phone. He was moving slowly, almost like he was gliding through the air, and entered the living room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the phone and pushed the button to reply the two last messages.

The first one began to play and he pushed another button.

"_If you want to delete the selected message, please, press the delete button again."_ A mechanic voice said and the raven pushed the button. _"The message has been deleted."_

The second message began to play but the raven just pushed another button, ending the message before it had time to replay. He had heard what the man asked of him. Then, he proceeded to the bedroom and stayed there until it was time for him to go out.

The beaches were empty at night, everyone knew it. The moonlight was lighting the view for those who decided to come. Those were mostly young lovers seeking some good time with their partners away from home.

The raven-haired man sat under a palm on a dark red blanket wearing his dark pants and a white half-buttoned shirt. He was barefoot, his shoes were next to him on a sand. The sounds the sea was making sounded like a lullaby. It was singing a song to those who wanted to listen. The sea knew everything that was happening around it. So many secrets were hidden under its surface.

The raven listened closely. He understood the pain and hurt the sea wanted to share.

He was soon joined by another man carrying a wine bottle and his shoes in his hands. The man put down his shoes next to the other pair and sat closely to the other man.

"You're late." The raven spoke.

The other man was also dark-haired, although his hair was longer and it was tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were interesting. One eye was dark blue—the colour of the sea at night, and the other bright red, like blood.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." The man said kindly and put his hand under Hibari's chin, tilting his head toward him. "I was busy searching for the best wine. You deserve nothing less than perfection." The man spoke as he neared Hibari's face. When he stopped talking, his lips were mere centimetres from Hibari's.

"Don't make it happen again Mukuro." Hibari said in his usual cold voice, sounding very uninterested. Where his voice could fool whoever didn't know him well, his eyes couldn't. They held deep affection for the said man, and he knew it. Mukuro smiled a small smile and licked Hibari's lips.

Hibari parted his lips, bringing out his own tongue and licking back. Mukuro put his lips on Hibari's and they kissed slowly, both closing their eyes. Hibari could feel the man sucking on his lower lip, then on his upper lip, then on his tongue. He moaned against his will.

Mukuro chuckled, loving when he was able to evict some sounds from his usually stoic lover. He pushed his body against Hibari's, making them lie on the blanket. He half lied on top of the other raven. They continued to exchange slowly passionate kisses.

Hibari's hands came around Mukuro's neck, holding him close. Mukuro's hand travelled up and down Hibari's body, trying to touch as much as it could. Hibari allowed his shirt to be unbuttoned completely and then slid off of his body.

"You're so beautiful." Mukuro admired Hibari's perfect chest. He hissed his neck, his shoulders and his chest. Mukuro's tongue came to play with Hibari's dusty nipples. The pleasure made Hibari's lower regions hot. Mukuro touched Hibari's hard on and stroked the trapped organ a few times before unbuttoning his pants and freeing the trapped beast.

Hibari groaned and rolled them over, so he was lying on top of Mukuro. He straddled the man and ripped open his shirt, making the buttons fly on all sides. He reached down to kiss Mukuro's body in similar manner as the man did to him.

Mukuro arched his body, enjoying the feeling of something sitting on his hard crotch. He pushed Hibari off of himself and pinned him to the blanket. They kissed. Hibari's hands came down to Mukuro's pants and he unbuttoned them. Mukuro let them slid off of his hips to his mid thighs.

Hibari stopped, pushing Mukuro away. He took of his pants and boxers, while Mukuro watched in fascination how more and more of that gorgeous skin was revealed. Hibari stood, his manhood bouncing as he did so, and gave his hand to Mukuro.

"Let's take a swim." Hibari said, and Mukuro nodded his head. He took of his clothes in a record time and took the offered hand. Hibari pulled him up and dragged to the seawater. It was cold, but not too cold. Their bodies were hot, the seawater only served to make them hotter.

They walked, still holding hands, until the seawater reached their knees. Hibari let go first and jumped in, head first. Mukuro's eyes followed his lover until he was too far to be seen. Then, the other man jumped in as well. They swam in silence, playing some childish game of tag. The were chasing for each other, seeking small touches that happened when one was too careless to see the other had come too close.

The seawater felt good on their naked bodies. They felt so free.

When they had enough, they met in the shallow part.

They didn't say a word. Hibari was the first one to act. He straddled Mukuro again and began kissing him. Mukuro's hands slid to Hibari's hips quickly, then to the man's rear. The preparation was fast, and they used the seawater as the lubricant.

They moaned as they joined. The waves were still making that lulling sound, hitting against their bodies in the process and rocking them forward and backward with each thrust. Hibari was holding on to the man as if his life depended on it.

The sea knew everything.

The two men reached their completion together. The evidence of their actions was being washed away with the seawater. It was almost as the sea helped them hide the secret.

Hibari got up, winching as he did so, and went to the blanket. The sand was catching on his wet feet as he walked. He sat down and lied on his back immediately. Mukuro joined him few moments later. They watched the stars and listened to the waves hitting the shore.

Mukuro gave him the wine bottle after having it open. Hibari drank as much as he could before he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in his empty apartment. Alone.

The phone rang.

The answering machine picked up.

"**Hello, you've reached Dino and Kyoya. We're currently unavailable. We will call you back as soon as we can. Please leave a message after the signal."**

"Kyoya. Please, pick up." The voice said.

Hibari tried to ignore the man speaking.

"Kyoya..." The man said, and Hibari stifled a sob.

"I love you, Kyoya. I'll be back soon. I love you."


End file.
